


Frío

by GreenKaori



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Canon - Manga, Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Prequel, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenKaori/pseuds/GreenKaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche de invierno no se compara al frío que siente por dentro. OneShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío

**Author's Note:**

> _Kaori nuevamente vuelve a dar señales de vida. Esta vez para anunciar que Puella Magi Madoka Magica se ha vuelto una de mis nuevas obsesiones así como un pairing que si bien no es muy popular en el fandom fue el único que cautivó mi corazón completamente: El KyoMami. Culpen al 3er Drama CD "The Farewell Story" y el manga spin-off "The Different Story" por esto, y al ver que al menos acá en español no hay casi nada de este hermoso pairing, decidí hacer mi contribución usando una de las escenas más dramáticas de TDS: Mami encontrando a Kyoko después de que esta perdiera a su familia tras el asesinato de su madre y hermana y el suicidio de su padre. Espero que lo disfruten ^^._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**Disclaimer:** Puella Magi Madoka Magica no me pertenece si no a la mente macabra de Gen Urobuchi. Yo solo tomo sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucrar con ellos. _

**Frío**

 

La nieve cubre la tierra como un manto gélido. Pero no lo siente en medio del calor de la batalla.

¿Por qué sigue luchando? ¿Por qué pelea cuando ya no vale la pena? ¿Cuando ha perdido todo?

Un golpe más. Cae en el piso.

Su familia. Ella lo hizo por su familia.

Pero ahora están todos muertos. Por culpa de su deseo.

Su gema del alma se ha oscurecido. Pero no le importa. No le importa morir aquí.

Hace frío. Mas no se compara al que siente dentro de su corazón.

Está entumecida por dentro y por fuera.

Entonces, como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo, llega ella. Sus cabellos rubios rizados con el mismo peinado, y sus ojos ámbar la miran consternados, pero a su vez llenos de compasión.

Se ve envuelta en sus brazos, mientras ella apoya su cabeza en su hombro, susurrando palabras de consuelo y dolor.

Nota como limpia su gema con una semilla del sufrimiento.

Rompen el abrazo brevemente y ella, al reflejar sus ojos carmesí en la dulce miel, siente como lágrimas tibias recorren su rostro para luego enfriarse como la nieve. 

Mami nuevamente la abraza, esta vez más fuerte.

El dolor la apuñala como un cuchillo, pero ya no siente frío.

FIN


End file.
